Collide
by Boomerang Butterfly
Summary: An ancient warrior queen sets the stage for an epic prophecy, one that will determine the fate of the world. And it just so happens that Sesshoumaru is right in the middle...SesshOC rating probably will go up later. Reuploaded for your pleasure!


AN: OMG! After months and months of writer's block, I'm finally bringing "Collide" to the masses. Booyah! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but there wasn't much I could do...besides, you can't rush inspiration.

Okay, so here's the prologue. It should pretty much be self explanatory, but if you need some more explanation, just send me a message and I'll be happy to try and help you out!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of InuYasha…though if I did, boy, things would be different!

**

* * *

**

**"Collide"**

**by Boomerang Butterfly**

**Prologue**

"**Painted on a Wish"**

* * *

A soft breezed toyed around with the silver strands that framed the placid face. It was morning, and he was the only one awake in the small hut of Lady Kaede's growing village. Early dawn light filtered in through cracks in the home, and shone freely through the window he sat by. There were rarely times like this in the busy taiyoukai's life; times when he simply had the freedom to just be. He was lord, and lords didn't waste their time- precious time that could be spent patrolling land or protecting people or crushing uprisings- to dawdle in the sun or stare at the sky. But at the moment, Sesshoumaru, Lord and Taiyoukai of the Western Hold of the Empire of Japan, and quite possibly the most powerful youkai in the eastern hemisphere, felt no such burdens. He was merely enjoying the warm, April morning.

In the shadows of the crowded hut, he sensed someone stirring awake. Kagome. She lifted her head slowly and got up quietly, then padded on bare feet to where he sat. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered and smiled softly. "Hai," he whispered back. "I rarely get to enjoy such things." Kagome sat down beside him and tilted her head towards the clouds. "Well, at least you've come to enjoy them." He chuckled softly and graced her with one of his rare smiles. "I suppose that counts for something, Kagome."

They sat quiet for a few more minutes, each thinking about the future without the threat of Naraku and the presence of the Shikon Jewel. Once Kagome made her wish, the jewel would disappear and she would have to return to her era. Sesshoumaru knew that the young miko wanted his half brother to come with her and since the well generally accepted InuYasha, that didn't seem to be the problem, but the subject of if she'd ever see her friends again was another. None of the others-Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, or even Kirara- had been through the well and no one knew for sure if they could or couldn't go through. That being said, he assumed that she would wish for the well to accept all of them (if that was possible) so they too could live with her in the future.

Then there was, of course, the point of what to do with Rin. A few days earlier, before the final battle as everyone involved prepared mentally and physically for what would be one of the biggest fights in history, she had expressed her desire to leave with Kagome-if it could be done-and live with her and her friends in her time. Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything at that point, but had given his word to the young girl his decision would be made before Kagome left this era. Now, the morning that she was to leave, he would have to give his ward his decision; should she stay or should she go? Honestly, he didn't want her to go, though he never would admit it to her or anyone else. But he knew that Rin had struck a deep bond with Kagome over the past two years they had traveled and fought together, looking up to her as a big sister. To snatch the girl away from what semblance she had of a family would be cruel and selfish, no matter how much he may have wanted otherwise. So, staring placidly out the screen of the hut that morning, he came to the conclusion that he had only one choice.

"Thinking about Rin?"

Kagome's soft voice brought him back to the present. He turned his head slightly her way and gave the most inaudible of sighs, something he realized he didn't do until he began traveling with his half-brother and his rag tag team of heroes. "How do you know so much, Kagome," he asked and waited for her response. She merely giggled. "It's a miko thing," she said, and wiggled her bare toes. "That, and it's written all over your face…no matter how much you try and keep it to yourself." He didn't respond, but she could sense a little bit of irritation laced with amusement in his aura. "You know, she has to start making her own decisions." He nodded, almost imperceptibly, but Kagome caught it. "And yet she asked for my permission," he noted, shifting his gaze from the window to the miko, who wore a soft smile on her face. "True," she said, "all because she would do anything to make her Sesshou-sama happy. She really adores you, Sesshoumaru. That's something you don't get everyday." "No," he agreed quietly, "tis not."

* * *

Mid morning came and half the camp was still asleep. InuYasha had woke about an hour after Kagome, and the two ventured off into the woods, arms locked around each other to talk no doubt about their future together. It had been a few months since the hanyou had finally worked up the courage to voice his feelings for Kagome, and they were near inseparable now, sneaking off when they thought no one was looking or whispering amongst themselves. Of course, Sesshoumaru watched all this, but not without the slightest twinge of jealousy. He himself had never really taken the thought of having a mate and a family of his own, though he had considered a few marriage proposals from influential fathers that would strengthen the hold he had on the Western provinces. But the very idea of binding one's soul and heart and spirit and entire life to another person had not once crossed his mind. Not until he saw Kagome with InuYasha, that is. It dredged up old memories he had long since locked away, of a beautiful inuyoukai with shining silver hair and molten golden eyes and her beloved, the most powerful in the land, handsome and strong, loved and admired by the people he protected. That had been centuries ago, when he was still really just a child and his life, though never really simple, had been joyful and without pain.

It was interesting that he didn't give mating a thought back then.

And yet now, watching his brother and his intended snuggle into one another, eyes only for each other, stealing a few kisses here and there, it struck something inside of him that he didn't even know existed. His little brother, who had been despised his entire life for what he was, something he couldn't help, had the one thing he didn't.

Love.

True, he had the affections and trust of Rin, his ward and surrogate daughter and he could probably go so far as to say that she loved him…but that was an entirely different sort of love in of its self. Though it was inevitable that she would grow up someday, and become a beautiful woman, he couldn't even imagine taking her as his. What he felt for Rin was what Kagome felt for Shippou or any mother or father for their child. He was not her biological father, true, but she had said that to her, in her heart, was her father, because he had, in a way, given her life. That statement had struck his armored heart and made a notch for the girl to dig her way inside. And she had remained there ever since.

No, the love he craved, without even realizing it, was the affection he saw in Kagome's eyes when she looked at InuYasha, or the shy glances the taijya gave the monk, or even the looks that the ookamiyoukai prince Kouga had begun to give his intended, Ayame. It was a love he had never reached out for, but wanted now more than anything, though he wasn't too keen on how he would go about getting it. Pacing the village slowly, ignoring the timid looks of awe the human villagers gave him and blocking out the hustle and bustle of the community as it began to stir from its slumber, he found his ward sitting underneath a small tree with her two closets friends next to Kagome, Kohaku and Shippou. She was laughing about something, probably a joke that Shippou had told, and he was a bit surprised to see the usually quiet and reserved Kohaku laughing as well. Then again, Rin generally had that kind of effect on people. "Sesshou-sama!" she exclaimed upon catching sight of him. "Ohayou!" She jumped up from her spot underneath the tree and trotted over to where he stood. "I'll be back, okay guys?" The two males nodded and began talking amongst themselves.

"Have you sought me out to tell me you dicision, Sesshou-sama?" she asked quietly. What a way to get to the point. "Yes, Rin," he responded, and they began walking together quietly away from the village. He was silent for several minutes after, so silent that Rin began to get fidgety. Then, "I've made my decision, Rin." The girl nodded, eager and anxious to hear what her lord had to say. "And…" she breathed. "And, I've decided, that it's entirely up to you." Rin's eyes widened. At eleven years old, she had never really been given free choice to do what she wanted. But now, Sesshoumaru was giving her that choice. "Oh, Sesshou-sama! I…I don't know what to say!" Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looking ahead, his face as stoic as ever but his eyes giving away his emotions. "Tell me what your choice is, Rin. That is all I want to hear." Then he turned his golden gaze towards her and waited.

"I suppose…I suppose Kagome-chan will have a time teaching me all about her new time," she finally said softly, and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Why do you cry, Rin? If this is what you want…" "It is," she responded tearfully, "but I'm sad because I'm going to be leaving you behind." And with that she flung herself, sobbing onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. For a moment, he merely stood there and allowed her to cry, but his heart got the best of him and he couldn't help drawing the girl closer to him. Rin's eyes widened at the gesture; she had expected his stature like stance, but to actually have him embracing her in return was almost too much. She sank into the hug and closed her eyes, memorizing the way it felt to have her Sesshou-sama hugging her so affectionately.

Sesshoumaru, holding Rin, said nothing as she cried. He didn't wince, he didn't bat an eye, he didn't even let go a sigh. But deep inside, he felt a part of his once hardened heart break.

Rin looked up then and smiled, running back to her friends and excitedly telling them her news. And as if to add fuel to the fire, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's excited squeal from the edge of the village. "It works, InuYasha! I took Sango and Miroku back through the well! It works!"

* * *

It was a teary goodbye. Many of the villagers had become attached to the mysterious girl from the future and even the silver haired hanyou that had, much without realizing it, protected their homes so well. Kagome was crying as she hugged some of the ladies in the village, and nearly broke down when saying goodbye to Lady Kaede. "Tis alright, child," the old woman said, wiping her own tears away. "Perhaps the well will allow you back through to visit." Kagome nodded, and with InuYasha's arms around her, walked towards the well.

"Wait, Kagome, what about the jewel?" InuYasha said suddenly, causing a low rumble through the gathered crowd. The miko slapped her forehead with her palm and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kami I can't believe I forgot!" She took the jewel from around her neck and stared at the glowing pink orb for a few seconds, then at InuYasha. "I already told ya," he said, holding his hands up, "I don't need it anymore. I got all I need with you." Kagome smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eyes, then gave a quick glance to a certain taiyoukai, the only person besides herself that knew what she had planned to wish for.

Could it really be done? There was only one way to find out.

In the back of the crowd, Sesshoumaru, with Rin still by his side, watched his brother's love and gave her a quick nod as to say, "It's okay. Try." Kagome nodded back and taking a breath, closed her eyes and silently made her wish. The instant she mentally uttered the words, the jewel glowed a bright, brilliant pink, engulfing the miko that held it. Shielding his eyes from the light, InuYasha tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. He didn't know what his Kagome had wished for, but he was confident that it would be unselfish and for the benefit of everyone involved. Then, suddenly, as quickly as the jewel had flashed its brilliance, it was gone.

Kagome stared at her open palm and was shocked and relieved to find only the beads she had used to keep the jewel around her neck with. "Did it work?" InuYasha whispered, wide eyed. "I…I dunno yet. But I think maybe…maybe it did." Kaede nodded in agreement, awe written over her face. "It must have had, child. The jewel is gone." Everyone was silent, and then, a rush of cheers and laughter sounded through the crowd.

"Sesshou-sama! It worked!" Rin breathed excitedly. "Kagome-chan really did it! How amazing!" Sesshoumaru watched the girl in silent awe and appreciation. She had, in only a few seconds, single handedly gotten rid of the one thing that had plagued the land for centuries. "Truly a feat indeed," he answered, and began walking with his ward towards the well.

"I guess, with that done…" Kagome trailed off and stared at the people around her. "Goodbye, everyone," she whispered and did her best to hold back tears. "Aww Kagome, it's gonna be alright. You got all of us," Shippou quipped and held his adoptive mother's hand as InuYasha held her other. "Yeah, the runt's right. And maybe you can come back, like Kaede said." Kagome sighed, and nodded. "Well then, let's go guys!" Sango and Miroku gave their goodbyes, and, holding Kagome's hands, were the first two (along with Kilala, perched on her mistress' shoulder) to go through the well. A few minutes later, Kagome emerged again, and took Kouga and Ayame along. InuYasha brought Kohaku and Shippou, and came back, one last time, for Rin.

"I guess this is goodbye, Sesshou-sama," she said quietly, tears threatening to fall down her face again. "I'll see you again, right?" He nodded silently, and watched with a measure of sadness as she walked over to InuYasha and the well. "You ready, Rin?" InuYasha asked, and she nodded hurriedly, sitting on the edge of the old well and prepared to jump in. glancing one last time at Sesshoumaru, she waved and smiled, and was rewarded when he gave her a small smile of his own. He glanced at his brother and gave him a look that clearly read "take care of her or else" and InuYasha nodded curtly, gripped the girl's hand, and then… a bluish light emanated from the well and they were gone. Sesshoumaru stood still in the same spot for a while, staring at the portal that had taken the one person that mattered to him away.

Hours later, he untied Ah Un and prepared to leave the small human village. "Lord Sesshoumaru." An old voice stopped him and he turned to find Kaede, bowing respectively. "You will not be joining us for the evening supper, then?" He shook his head and stared up at the fading light of the late afternoon sky. "No, I must be going." Kaede nodded in understanding and turned to leave the taiyoukai be. "I wish ye well," she said softly and walked back to her village, wondering what was on the demon lord's mind, but already sure she probably knew. Sesshoumaru stared up at the sky for a few more moments, then turned towards the west, and with his faithful steed in tow, began resolutely walking home.

Sesshoumaru had left his home, a castle deep in the Western provinces, many centuries ago, for the first time, journeying to where he didn't know, but taking a break and some relief from the stresses of being the Inu-no-taisho's son. He had left again, many more years later, to get away from the human mistress his father had so unwisely taken, defaming his reputation and giving no regard for his late mate's memory. And he had left again, two hundred years later to seek out the sword his father had forged and to fulfill what he thought had been his duty-to kill the hanyou that soiled his bloodlines with his life. Instead, he had found a faithful and loyal servant, and had lost him in battle. Instead, he had resurrected, cared for, and opened his once armored heart to a small, frail, human girl with a smile bigger than the ocean and a heart wider than the sky. Instead, he had discovered that he hadn't needed the sword, that his brother did, and had allowed the hanyou to live. In other words, he hadn't got any of what he had set out to accomplish. But he had gotten much more in return.

Now, seven years after leaving his home the last time, he was on his way back. In the past, he had always stopped to go back, to take a break, to have a look at how things were going, but this time, he hadn't. It had been seven whole years since he had slept in his own bed, had been surrounded by the walls of the fortress in which he'd been sired and born. And though time was not really of the essence to a youkai, it had, for Sesshoumaru, been far too long.

He was going home.

* * *

Okay, so I'm so relieved I got that out! If you like it, do tell. If you didn't, tell me how to make it better. And if anyone is as excited as I am about this story, pm me! (Yes, Amanda darlin, that means you too!) Review, people, review!

Owari for now,

BB


End file.
